Should've been us
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: Así era la vida shinobi, ambos habían nacido en clanes destinados a permanecer generación tras generación y ambos sabían que a la larga esto afectaría a aquel dulce y cautivador juego que sus corazones decidieron comenzar juntos. Serie de drabbles y one-shots ShikaIno, porque el que no hayan terminado juntos no significa que no pudieran tener un pasado.
1. Volver a la vida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Shikamaru e Ino serían esposos y Kakashi hubiera sido más exhibicionista. La imágen de portada pertenece a Ziamikaela y tengo su autorización para usarla, pueden encontrarla en tumblr como the-shadow-and-his-sunshine.

 **Volver a la vida.**

Fijó sus azulinos ojos en aquella pareja, como el de coleta tomaba de la mano a aquella rubia y su corazón se estrujó, podía sentir ese ardor en los ojos señal de que gruesas lágrimas caerían sin control pero se contuvo, tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizar ese vacío en su pecho y a su vez sintió aquella pálida mano de su compañero tomar la suya, sonrió un poco dejándose llevar por la calidez que le brindaba ese simple gesto, era como si Sai supiera que había sucedido y no quisiera que pasara por aquello sola, pues a final de cuentas ellos así lo habían decidido, si, aunque su corazón se estrujara y se empeñara en mantenerlo resguardado, Shikamaru y ella tenían un trato, una promesa de aquellas que ambos estaban dispuestos a cumplir apesar del dolor que causaba en cada uno de sus corazones.

Pues así era la vida shinobi, ambos habían nacido en clanes destinados a permanecer generación tras generación y ambos sabían que a la larga esto afectaría a aquel dulce y cautivador juego que sus corazones decidieron comenzar juntos, creyeron que podían aventurarse en eso sin salir afectados pero no fue así, estaban equivocados.

Se permitió por un momento pensar en aquél día en que supo que el Nara era más que un compañero de equipo para ella, más que un simple amigo...

Había sido al finalizar la guerra, aún estaba fresco el luto por sus padres y ambos buscaban consuelo en sus compañías, aunque Chouji era su amigo no se identificaba con el dolor por el que sus compañeros pasaban, no, y él no insistía, sabía que entre ellos podrían ayudarse a salir del profundo abismo en el que se sentían, que ambos se necesitaban entre sí.

 _Ella miraba una vez más la piedra en la que estaba escrito el nombre del shinobi que más había admirado en su vida,uno de los héroes de la aldea, quien le había enseñado a luchar por sus anhelos y a ser la mentalista que era en esos momentos y lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas por milésima vez, sabía que debía estar orgullosa, pero no podía evitar extrañar su voz, su rubio cabello, sus ojos, definitivamente daría lo que fuera por verle una vez más, abrazarle, decirle una y mil veces cuánto lo amaba, y darle las gracias, por darle la vida, por ser su padre._

 _Se llevó el dorso de su mano al rostro para deshacerse del rastro de lágrimas en el y tomó un poco de aire relajándose, o al menos intentándolo y observó como ya era costumbre el nombre que acompañaba al de "Inoichi Yamanaka", "Shikaku Nara" había sentido aquella presencia pararse a su lado desde hacía algunos minutos pero hasta ese momento fijaba sus orbes color cielo en el joven de coleta junto a ella, esa mirada triste y su pose cabizbaja le remordian en el alma, simplemente no toleraba verlo así, no, sentía que su promesa a Asuma-sensei de cuidarle resultaba fallida y no podía permitirlo, pues su aprecio por aquél hombre de cicatrices en el rostro también la aferraba a buscarle consuelo a su compañero de ó con fuerza su mano sin alejar su mirada de él, y el joven apretó aun más la acción, podía sentirlo temblar con suavidad, no lloraba, pero ella sabía como su corazón se contraía al observar el nombre de su padre tallado en esa piedra._

 _-Lo extraño- rompió con suave voz el silencio que les carcomía y soltó la mano del hombre para rodear su brazo aferrándose un poco más a él._

 _-Yo igual, solía ser un hombre problemático, pero era el mejor- sintió el calor que su rubia amiga emanaba de su cuerpo y el alivio que brindaba este a su pecho, así que la acercó un poco más a él._

 _-Shikaku-san fue un héroe Shikamaru, debes estar orgulloso- el manipulador de sombras asintió con un ligero movimiento._

 _-Ino, tu padre lo fue también._

 _-Lo sé, mi Papi fue el mejor- y sonrió, dulcemente dentro de lo que la tristeza le permitía pero esa sonrisa bastó para que el moreno sintiera la necesidad de aferrar sus brazos al pálido cuerpo de ella, lo hizo, la apretujó contra su cuerpo y aspiró el delicioso aroma que su cabello desprendía, se embriagó del olor a flores y sintió una paz que hacía tiempo no apreciaba, la tranquilidad que desde la guerra no había logrado alcanzar. Ino acarició con suavidad la espalda ancha que el Nara poseía y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él relajando su cuerpo como hace tanto no lo hacía gracias a la seguridad que aquellos brazos le brindaban, por supuesto que desde hacía años sus compañeros de equipo la hacían sentir protegida, segura y hasta confiada, pero ésta situación era diferente, ésto era calidez pura que se apoderaba de su corazón y lo hacía bombear sangre de nuevo, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pues había descubierto que se sentía viva de nuevo._

 _Movió sin mucho esfuerzo su rostro acomodándose para besar con suavidad la mejilla del joven que la sostenía firmemente y sus labios cosquillearon al sentirse en contacto con la mejilla ahora sonrojada del muchacho._

 _Shikamaru sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo y un cosquilleo apoderándose de su estómago, había estado a solas con ella miles de veces y nunca había sentido ese conjunto de sensaciones tan irremediablemente agradables que ahora recorrían cada poro de su piel._

 _-Gracias Ino- atinó a decir, pues no se le ocurrían mejores palabras para expresar su sentír en esos momentos, parecía que ella le había regresado la vida a su cuerpo, alejó un poco su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos y asegurar que comprendía la importancia y veracidad en sus palabras, y apreció como sus ligeramente rosadas mejillas la hacían ver increíblemente preciosa, claro que estaba consciente de la belleza de su compañera de equipo, había sido testigo de ella durante años, pero hasta ese momento descubrió lo mucho que lo cautivaban esos labios, lucian tan suaves, tan deleitables._

 _Quiso probarlos y al no ver resistencia de parte de la rubia lo hizo, unió sus labios a los humectados y rosas de ella, fundiéndose en el primer beso que saboraba, no se arrepentía de haber tardado tanto en vivirlo, y si era sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que jamás pensó que sería con ella, con Yamanaka Ino._

 _Sintió sus piernas flaquear al degustar esos finos labios que, con delicadeza que desconocia que el estratega poseía se movían dando forma al primer beso que sus labios vivirían, durante toda su vida se había convencido que este sería con Sasuke y algunas alocadas veces pensó en Sai, pero no podía haber sido con nadie mejor que aquel chico que le brindaba la fortaleza que nadie había logrado devolverle, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico para profundizar el baile al compás de sus bocas desesperadas por conocerse de esa manera nueva para ambos, las ásperas manos del moreno tomaron su rostro con suavidad mientras ambos se separaban en búsqueda de oxígeno para respirar, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los avellana que la observaban con curiosidad, como si un universo completamente nuevo se abriera delante de ellos y sonrió de lado "wow" se atrevió a pensar ella pues nunca lo había visto tan guapo, tan seductor._

 _Y ahora ella se animó a unir sus labios con suavidad, con dulzura, no sabía ¿Cómo había vivido tantas cosas a lado de él sin darse cuenta de cuanto le gustaban esos labios?_

 _-¿También lo sentiste?- preguntó el de coleta apenas dejando unos milímetros de distancia del blanquecino rostro de la Yamanaka._

 _-Eso creo- susurró con una leve sonrisa- si fue esa sensación de volver a la vida y no querer separarme de ti, entonces si... lo sentí._

Y volvió a su presente, a la cálida mano del pelinegro tomando la suya y a la escena que sus ojos presenciaban a fin de cuentas era verdad, no había más lucha para ellos, sus caminos ya estaban separados.

 **Notas de la autora** : Como ya he mencionado en algunas ocasiones odié las parejas canon que el Sr. Kishimoto dejó y desde ese día en que mis conocidos me bombardearon con imágenes de los finales "felices" de mi OTP me he dedicado a la tarea de buscar un pretexto válido para que lo hubiera decidido así, por lo que con tantas ideas que llegaron a mi mente y algunas otras cosas que me llenaron de inspiración decidí comenzar esta serie de drabbles y one-shots en los que trataré de explicar un poco lo que para mí justifica las parejas actuales (canon) de Shikamaru e Ino.

A su vez algunos de ellos llevarán títulos de canciones que me recordaron a ésta bellamente problemática pareja, el título en general lo decidí por un fan art que tocó mis sentimientos hace algunos días y a su vez por la canción de Tori Kelly "Should've been us" que me resulta completamente perfecta para ellos dos.

También quiero aclarar que como son muchos mis pensamientos y sentimientos, no están perfectamente organizados por lo que éstas historias pueden o no llevar orden "cronológico" ésta la escribí en un momento de insomnio, espero que les guste el resultado, está hecho con todo el amor que siento por el Nara y la Yamanaka.

Gracias por leer y dejar su review, y recuerden yo escribo por un mundo con más ShikaIno.


	2. Yo te diré

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Shikamaru e Ino serían esposos y Kakashi hubiera sido más exhibicionista. La imágen de portada pertenece a Ziamikaela y tengo su autorización para usarla, pueden encontrarla en tumblr como Mimidorika.

 **Recomendación:** Escuchar "Yo te diré" de Miranda.

 **Yo te diré.**

Pudo observarlos a lo lejos, Sai estaba sentado a unos centímetros de ella escuchando lo que la rubia murmuraba sin parar y él pálido joven sólo se permitía asomar una sonrisa que personalmente le parecía fingida ¿Y cómo no lo sería? Si probablemente aquel hombre no ponía ni la mas mínima atención a lo que esos bellos labios decían y eso le revolvió el estómago, su mirada se dirigió enseguida hacia la joven platinada sentada con delicadeza, observó esas hebras platinadas ondear con el aire y disfrutó de la escena al verla reír suavemente y por un momento apesar de estar considerablemente lejos de ellos, pudo escuchar su risa como un suave murmullo del viento a su alrededor, transportandolo a aquellos dulces tiempos que habían llenado su alma de una manera deliciosa y emocionante.

 _Así que ahora se encontraba frente a Chouji poniéndole nula atención a la vez_ _que la observaba a lo lejos muy sutilmente, nadie sabía lo que había comenzado un mes atrás, nadie habia notado que repentinamente ellos comenzaban a pasar más tiempo juntos y a solas._

 _Era una experiencia completamente diferente, a pesar de conocerla desde su infancia sentía que cada vez descubria más y más cosas sobre ella y le encantaba. Ella caminaba a lado de Sakura y él seguía con su "conversación" ._

 _\- Deberíamos irnos- escuchó decir al Akimichi, al momento en que la observaba dar vuelta en una esquina no sin antes percatarse de la traviesa mirada que le dedicó la rubia acompañada de una pícara sonrisa y sus mejillas rosadas, lo había descubierto observándola y sólo atinó a sonreir de lado._

 _-Vamos- murmuró a Chouji poniéndose en marcha._

 _\- Tienes que ser mas discreto al observarme de lejos Shikamaru- habló la Yamanaka con una suavidad que tenía poco usando para él._

 _\- Tienes que dejar de llamar tanto la atención, problemática- respondió apoyando sus manos en la cintura al descubierto de la rubia que se encontraba dándole la espalda arreglando algunos ramos en la vitrina._

 _Soltó una risita y disfrutó de la reacción que la rubia le regaló al acariciar con sus pulgares parte de esa piel desnuda._

 _\- Me preocupa la reacción de los demás si se enteran, no sabemos que pueda pasar, especialmente Chouji...-_

 _-Ino, él estaría feliz por nosotros, probablemente estaría desconcertado al principio por el cambio pero seguro que nos apoyaría, él nos conoce, lo haría sin dudarlo._

 _Escuchó un suspiro proveniente de la mentalista. -Supongo que tienes razón pero ¿los demás? la aldea puede no entenderlo tan bien- bajó levemente la mirada y se separó de él para acercarse a la puerta del negocio para poner el cerrojo y cambiar el letrero a ''cerrado"_

 _-No creo que a nuestras madres les importe- volvió a hablar el Nara siguiendo a la muchacha hacia su casa._

 _\- Papá siempre siempre se interesó en saber a quién de ustedes escogería- observó con ligera burla en su rostro al de coleta y este alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado._

 _-¿Lo ves? tal vez era nuestro destino- y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas Ino se colgó de su cuello besando sus labios con dulzura, por supuesto que él alcanzó el ritmo mientras bajaba sus manos a la cadera de la joven y la acercaba más a él_ \- _pero si lo prefieres también podemos esconder ésto un poco más - murmuró con suavidad separándose apenas unos centímetros y mirándola directamente a sus azulinos ojos- no necesitamos que los demás lo sepan aún- se encogió de hombros sin soltar la cadera de la joven- solamente pongamos mucho cuidado en lo que hacemos._

 _-Y delante de quién- completó la jóven sonriendo una vez más- de cualquier manera, siempre podemos escaparnos juntos- soltó una risita adorable y él sólo atinó a reír un poco también, era absurdo pensar que siendo tan unidas sus familias no fueran a estar de acuerdo._

Un amargo sabor de boca se presentó al momento en que volvió a la realidad y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo con esa triste mirada azul, casi desconocida, logrando que su corazón se estrujara.

 **Notad de la autora:** Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer éstas ideas que llegan a mí gracias a canciones que he escuchado con el paso del tiempo y me recuerdan al ShikaIno, tengo una lista de reproducción en Spotify y cuando quiero inspiración de repente la escucho a ver que sale, gracias también a **Inochan-Uchiha** y **Naoko-eri** por sus reviews que me ayudan a continuar con esto

Espero que les haya gustado y puedan pasar a dejarme un comentario, se los agradecería aún más y recuerden que yo escribo por un mundo con más ShikaIno.


End file.
